


A Coffee For A Rainy Day

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Gen, Hanging Out, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Wilbur works the night shift in a local coffee shop where he regularly sees three certain customers. This one particular night, business was slow and they hang out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	A Coffee For A Rainy Day

Wilbur is a young 20 year old who works the night shift in a local coffee shop. It isn't well-known, but does it make some good tasting coffee. They don't get too much customers, but almost everyone that _does_ come is a regular, so they're still making the sales. 

Wilbur thanked the woman who left the shop, carrying a coffee in one hand, and an umbrella with the other. Once she was out of sight, he let out a sigh. He was working alone that night—his co-worker had something important come up—and the silence of the empty shop was not helping Wilbur with his boredom.  
  
"'ey! Wilbur!" 

_Never mind. I liked the quiet._ Wilbur thought, dipping his head down to the counter before straightening up with a smile on his face. "Welcome! What can I do for you?"

The young blond boy laughed as he closed the door behind him, placing his umbrella in the little stand the store has for them,"You're all fuckin' formal again," he said.

"Well, you are a customer," Wilbur said leaning on the counter. "'s not like I can just curse you out."

"Yeah, well, I can, so fuck you," Tommy said. "Can I have my usual?"

"Yeah, hold on." Wilbur pushed himself up to put together Tommy's usual drink—a Java chip frappe, with a tiny bit more chips 'cause Wilbur knows that the sixteen year old liked them. 

How does he know this? Well, Tommy is one of the night time regulars. He comes in the shop after doing extracurricular at school, waiting for his mother to pick him up at around 8 pm—which was an hour and half from now. 

"Here you go," Wilbur said as he handed Tommy the drink. "Why are you drinking a frappe when it's night and raining?" 

"I like it," Tommy said, handing Wilbur payment then taking a sip of his drink before walking away to sit at his usual spot near the glass window.

Wilbur turned around the wipe the work station when he felt as if someone was stood behind him. he turned around and saw Tommy by the counter again, "Oh fucking hell!" he jumped.

"What the fuck, man?" Tommy let out his signature laugh. "I just came here to get the wifi password, you guys changed it again."

Wilbur sighed, "It's supposed to be in your receipt—which you didn't even grab," he looked down on the counter.

"Well aren't you supposed to give it to me?" Tommy exclaimed. 

"I tried to!" Wilbur said. "You were the one who made that 'put it there' gesture."

"Yeah, but that's why you don't listen to a child," Tommy said, grabbing the receipt, and typing the password on his phone. 

A hearty laugh caught the attention of the two. They turned to the door and found a man who was in the process of folding his umbrella. "Well that was quite a scene," the man said. 

"Welcome! What can I get you?" Wilbur asked the man with a smile. Phil was another night time regular. He works night shift at an office nearby, and gets his usual caffeine an hour or so before work so that he could get a bit energized and—in his words—not get fuckin' thrown out the company window.

"I'll get the usual," Phil said before facing Tommy. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hey," Tommy said. "You wanna hang at my table tonight old man?"

Wilbur shook his head at this as he prepared Phil's simple Espresso. Night time customers are usually just the same people, so much so that Tommy managed to befriend Phil who usually sat next to the table that he claimed as his own.

Phil sighed at Tommy's comment, "For the last time, I am not that old."

Tommy hummed, "I say you are."

"Here you go, Phil," Wilbur gave Phil the coffee.

"Thanks mate," Phil handed him his payment, which was five dollars off. 

"Oh, you ga—"

"Keep it, Wil," Phil smiled at him before following Tommy, who was already blabbing about something, to the table.

Wilbur smiled, pocketing the extra five. He cleaned up the work station once more before the door opened once again. He smirked to himself, knowing who just came in. "Welcome! What can I do for you?"

The pink haired boy grunted before yawning, "You already know what I'm gonna order, Wil," Technoblade said.

"On it," Wilbur said. Techno was, if you couldn't tell by now, another night time regular. He never fails to show up just in time for the clock that hung in the middle of the menu board to strike 7:15 pm. The guy was a bit older than him and goes to this fancy college a few blocks from the shop. There were a lot of coffee shops near Techno's school, but he chooses to come to this particular one because of the fact that when he comes to the shop to study, there's five customers max. 

"What are you working on tonight?" Wilbur asked.

"Another book analysis," Techno responded, showing Wilbur as book, it looks like it was about mythology again.

Wilbur hummed in amusement, "Here you go," he presented the Cappuccino with a tad too much milk. Techno didn't like his coffee bitter. 

"Thanks," he handed Wilbur the payment.

"Techno!" A loud voice echoed through the nearly empty shop.

Techno sighed, "You know what, I think I'm gonna need cake." 

Wilbur laughed, "Yeah, hold on."

Even someone as quiet as Techno has no escape from Tommy. Wilbur watched their first interaction from the counter a few months back. Tommy literally walked up to Techno asking if he could sit with him purely because he was bored and wanted Techno to tell him what he was reading was about.

Once Techno had his cake, he headed to the table where Tommy and Phil were seated. Wilbur hummed, pulling out the stool from under the counter and sitting down. Soft music payed through the speakers of the coffee shop as he scrolled through his phone. A couple of minutes later, Phil stood in front of the counter.

"Why don't you come sit with us, mate?" Phil asked.

"What?" Wilbur asked, surprised about Phil's question.

"I mean, the rains picking up a bit," Phil started. "I doubt anyone else is coming in, and if they do you can always just pretend you were asking us about our coffee experience or something."

Wilbur thought about it, before standing up, "Yeah, alright."He was about to leave his station when Phil stopped him. 

"Get yourself some coffee too, on me," Phil said.

"No, Phil you already gave me a huge tip earlier," Wilbur said.

"So?" Phil asked.

Wilbur stared at the man for a moment, waiting for him to say that Wilbur was right and should pay for his own drink, but that didn't come. "W—well, okay then." 

Wilbur brewed himself a Macchiato, before following Phil to the table. "Look who's joining our little par-tey."

"Hello, Tommy," Wilbur shook his head at the younger before taking a seat next to Techno. "Aren't you supposed to be reading or something?" He asked the pink haired boy.

"You try reading when the child is rambling about his day," Techno whispered to Wilbur. "It's fine, he's gonna be picked up in like 45 minutes. I'm gonna be here 'till closing."

"Also, did you guys know that my fuckin' teacher was literally boasting how much money he makes from a sideline of his, and that story took over like three-fourths of the class!" Tommy exclaimed. "Like, yeah you're successful, proud of you and all that, no need to boast about it, geez."

Phil chuckled at the boy's overactive story telling, while Wilbur was worried that he'd accidentally knock someone's cup over and spill everything then he'd have to clean it up. 

"Have you tried just tuning him out?" Technoblade asked.

"I did once," Tommy said. "Got in trouble for not listening. What the hell? Is the exact amount of money in your bank account gonna come up in the test?"

The three of them continued listening to Tommy's stories. There was the occasional advice from Phil. Wilbur would butt in to include a time when he had the same thing that happened to Tommy happen to him. Then there's Techno's sarcastic comments.

"Should've hit them then and there," Techno said before sipping his coffee.

"No!" Phil laughed. "The last thing you wanna do is get in trouble for participating in a fight."

"Yeah," Wilbur nodded. "You gotta see if you'e guaranteed to win first."

"Fair enough," Tommy said.

"That's just as bad!" Phil said.

Tommy was about to speak again when a car parked in front of the shop. "Oh that must be my mum," he said. "See you boys tomorrow!" He said, standing up from his seat, waving at them before opening the door, umbrella in hand.

"Well, I have to go as well," Phil said. "Shift starts in thirty minutes."

"Bye Phil, thanks for the drink," Wilbur said.

"Careful on your way," Techno waved at the older.

Once Phil had left, Wilbur turned to Techno. "Any song request?" He asked the college student, showing him his phone which were connected to the speakers. 

Techno shrugged, "Anything mellow," he said. "I'm gonna try finishing this tonight."

"Alright," Wilbur clicked on a particular song that he found calming.

The two spent the rest of the night—no further customers coming in—listening to chill music, occasionally talking to each other, in the comfort of the light pitter-patter of the rain outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some coffee shop tales with the bois, 'cause I said so, lol. Anyway, thank you everyone for the support on the book, all the reads, votes, and comments—I love reading them. I hope you enjoyed this part!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
